Valhalla
by starck29
Summary: Valhalla ... Le repos éternel, voilà ce que c'était. C'était aussi le crépuscule de toute chose, la dernière résidence des fiers guerriers de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être ce dont elle pourrait rêver le plus.
1. Changement

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà une nouvelle, qui est une réponse à un défi du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, n'hésitez surtout pas à passer la communauté est très sympa. Cette histoire est donc une réponse à un défi qui était de faire un HermioneXSusan, donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Vous savez que j'apprécie certains yuri, bien plus que les yaoi, donc voilà, vous avez une nouvelle fic. Je compte tout publier d'ici le 15 Juin, et le format sera très proche d'Alumna Ignis. Je remercie aussi Nothern pour la bêta-lecture. Ah oui, i passages en italique ds ce chapitre, comme ce sera le cas dans tt les autres, le premier ce passe dans le passé d'Hermione et le second dans le futur, mais c'est pas forçément elle qui sera présente. C'était quelque chose que je voulais essayer, donc dites-moi si ça vous plait. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

 **Changement**

Il n'était pas rare de voir des membres du département de la justice magique s'entre-déchirer lors de procès, en particulier ceux des familles influentes comme les Malefoy ou les Parkinson. Mais tout le monde au ministère évitait deux adversaires : Hermione Granger et Susan Bones. La première défendait ses clients bec et ongles contre n'importe qui, et la deuxième était devenue l'une des collaboratrices de Rita Skeeter à ses heures perdues, officiellement elle ne faisait rien bien entendu, mais officieusement …

Hermione ressortait du troisième jour du procès le plus médiatisé depuis la fin de la guerre : celui de Pansy Parkinson. L'affaire ne semblait pas différente de celles des autres mangemorts, mais l'adversaire de la lionne était justement Susan Bones. Et la poufsouffle savait se défendre, et utilisait la presse à son avantage. Le procès ne semblait pas bien se présenter, et Pansy risquait le baiser du détraqueur. Après la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de condamnations avaient été décidées par simple vengeance. Hermione savait que la vie de Pansy ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Les jumelles Carrow avaient déjà été exécutée, froidement. Goyle s'était ouvert les veines avec les dents plutôt que de subir le baiser du détraqueur. Et après, ce serait au tour de Pansy, si elle perdait ce procès. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chance, à elle de ne pas la gâcher. En quittant le ministère, elle retrouva Harry et ils transplanèrent ensemble dans le Londres moldu, à un endroit ou personne ne les reconnaîtraient. Ils entrèrent dans un bar de Whitechapel, commandèrent chacun un whisky, et ils s'installèrent à une table. Harry lui dit : « Tu sais, Mione, je crois que tu devrais ralentir le rythme, ces procès à répétition vont finir par te bouffer

-Je ne peux pas Harry, tu as vu ce qui est arrivé aux jumelles Carrow ?

-J'étais là Mione, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. »

 _Le procès des jumelles Carrow avait été l'un des tout premiers à avoir eu lieu après la mort de Voldemort. Hestia et Flora Carrow avaient dut prendre la marque quelques semaines avant la bataille de Poudlard. Elles avaient 14 ans ! Des enfants, voilà ce qu'elles étaient. Elles n'avaient rien fait, mais même leur avocat les avaient enfoncées. Et le jour du verdict, les deux sœurs s'étaient blottis dans les bras l'une de l'autre, refusant de se séparer, refusant de mourir. Lorsque les aurors essayèrent de les séparer, Hestia prit la baguette de l'un d'eux avant d'essayer de s'échapper. Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec un détraqueur, dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur. Tout ce qu'Hermione et Harry entendirent furent des cris. Et quelques semaines plus tard, Flora fut mise à mort._

Harry dit à son amie : « S'il te plaît Mione, ralentis le rythme, surtout face à Bones. Elle est …

-Tu sais très bien que si je ne fais rien, elle va en envoyer d'autres à l'échafaud.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, le bureau des aurors s'en charge, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose contre elle. Et Kingsley essaye de faire passer une loi pour contrôler les détraqueurs et interdire leur usage dans nos institutions.

-Si tu veux de l'aide, va voir Skeeter.

-Elle ne parlera jamais Mione.

-Dans ce cas rappelle-lui sa condition de scarabée Harry, après elle sera plus coopérante crois-moi.

-Tu es serpentarde Mione.

-Dit la personne qui aurait dû y aller. »

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle sortait du ministère après une nouvelle journée de procès éreintante, elle se fit plaquer contre un mur et sentit ses lèvres se faire aspirer. L'autre personne rompit le baiser et transplana.

 _« Peut importe pour moi qui était cette sorcière, aujourd'hui, cela n'a plus d'importance. Si c'est grâce à elle, que je me suis découverte, je la remercie. Je suis heureuse, malgré tout ce que j'ai perdu, j'aime la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui._

 _-Vous avez déjà mentionnée cette personne Hermione, vous est-il déjà arrivée de chercher à découvrir qui c'était ?_

 _-À une époque j'en suis venue à penser que c'était Susie, mais c'est derrière-moi. »_

 _Discussion non-datée entre Hermione Granger et sa psychomage_


	2. Éloignement

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre deux, je remercie encore une fois Nothern, mon bêta-reader. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Hermione après ce petit cliff. Concernant le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de tout publier avant mi-Juin, c'est à dire avant le bac. Donc vous aurez peut-être deux, trois, quatre chapitres par semaines, peut-être même plus si possible. Sur ceux, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

 _RàR : Cadfael Deleau : Concernant le lien entre le titre et l'histoire, il va falloir attendre un peu pour le voir._

 _Phyllida Crane : Pour les passages en italique, le premier sera toujours dans le passé et le deuxième dans le futur, je préfère qu'ils soient présentés de la même façon. Et pour cette inconnue, mystère ..._

* * *

 **Éloignement**

Hermione ressortait du bureau du ministre de la magie français, très tard comme à son habitude. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait emménagé à Paris. Le précédent ministre l'avait nommée en tant qu'ambassadrice auprès du gouvernement moldu, un poste célèbre pour le nombre de migraines qu'il donnait. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu rester en Angleterre, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors elle avait tout plaqué pour aller vivre à Paris. Elle avait eu fort à faire pour s'installer, chez les sorciers elle était considérée comme une paria, et les moldus ne devaient pas savoir pour … pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Les droits des homosexuels n'étaient pas reconnus en France, mais Hermione refusait de trop s'éloigner de l'Angleterre. Le ministère de la magie français était beaucoup mieux organisé que l'anglais. La notion de partis politiques avait vraiment une importance, pas comme en Angleterre. Et le ministre était élu au suffrage universel direct, alors que son homologue anglais l'était grâce aux voix du Magenmagot, où siégeaient les anciennes familles de sangs-purs. Outre-Manche les alliances étaient entre familles, et non entre gens de même idéologies.

La lionne regagna l'appartement qu'elle occupait dans le dix-neuvième arrondissement de la capitale française. Elle vivait désormais parmi les moldus, une vie simple, mais elle n'avait jamais pu oublier cette personne, et toute ses conséquences.

 _« SCANDALE AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE !_

 _Hier soir, alors que votre fidèle reporter quittait le ministère après l'interview du directeur du département des mystères, elle a surpris la très célèbre avocate, Hermione Granger, en train d'embrasser une autre sorcières. À quelques mois des élections au poste de ministre, cela pourrait sonner la fin de l'actuel ministre, dont la popularité dépend en grande partie de celle de l'avocate. Erreur de jugement ou trahison ? Le prochain scrutin répondra à toutes ces questions, mais comptez sur votre fidèle reporter pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Tu peux m'expliquer Hermione ? demanda Harry après avoir fini sa lecture_

 _-Elle m'est tombée dessus et m'a embrassée avant de transplaner. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agissait Harry._

 _-Tu ne savais pas … ET TU NE SAVAIS PAS NON PLUS QUE ÇA DÉTRUIRAIT L'IMAGE DE KINGSLEY ? »_

 _Hermione se leva et gifla Harry, elle attrapa son manteau et lui dit, la larme à l'œil : « Ne reviens plus jamais me voir, et dis à Ron que c'est fini entre nous trois. »_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione quitta son petit appartement pour rejoindre le septième arrondissement, et l'hôtel Matignon. En effet, c'était sous l'actuelle résidence de M. de Villepin que se trouvait le ministère de la magie français. Elle retrouva Gabrielle Delacour pour déjeuner, c'était l'une des rares parmi ses collègues qu'elle arrivait à supporter. Les deux femmes étaient devenues amies lorsque, deux ans plus tôt, Hermione l'avait aidée lors d'un stage d'été au ministère. Gabrielle reposa son sandwich sur le banc où elles étaient assises et dit à la lionne : « Fleur, elle a laissé échappé qu'on se connaissait lors du dernier repas des Weasley, et Ronald était là. Ils demandent tous de tes nouvelles.

-Et qu'est-ce que ton … ta sœur a dit ? demanda Hermione

-Rien, puisque que je ne lui avait rien dit Hermione. Et je ne tiens pas à m'immiscer dans vos histoires mais je pense que tu devrais leur parler, au moins pour mettre les choses au clair. »

 _« Après cet événement, elle n'a plus jamais voulu nous voir, aucun de nous. Ron a été anéanti, tout comme Mme Weasley. Chacun de nous est responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, si nous avions été là pour elle, moi le premier … »_

 _Témoignage de Harry J. Potter à l'auror chargé de l'affaire Granger-Bones_


	3. Acceptation

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà le chapitre trois, je remercie encore une fois Nothern, mon bêta-reader. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part que le petit cliff de fin n'était pas voulu au départ, et qu'à partir du suivant les choses vont s'accélérer._

 _RàR : Cognards : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire._

* * *

 **Acceptation**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Hermione ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit la lionne à sa psychomage, de vieux souvenirs. Ceux de mon premier rendez-vous pour être exact.

-Vous faites bien de m'en parler, je voulais vous dire une chose importante. Vous savez, Hermione, je trouve que vous avez énormément progressé depuis ce premier rendez-vous, et je pense que vous êtes prête à vivre pleinement votre vie.

-Vous voulez que l'on arrête ? demanda Hermione

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin pas tout à fait. Je ne compte pas vous chasser d'ici, mais si jamais vous décidez avant l'un de vos rendez-vous que vous ne voulez pas venir, je ne m'en inquiéterait pas. Mais je maintiendrez nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires tant que vous en aurez besoin.

-Vous voulez faire cesser cette relation de quasi-dépendance qui s'est crée entre nous, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça, mais gardez à l'esprit que la porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte. »

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'Hermione avait prit son premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Alison Martin, psychomage depuis plus de dix ans. Elle avait vu passer plusieurs dizaines de cas et celui avait été l'un des plus difficiles qu'elle avait eu. En effet, la lionne l'avait presque attaquée à vue lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Et les suivants c'étaient passés de la même façon, Hermione s'étaient totalement braquée, et arranger la situation lui avait causée de nombreuses nuits blanches.

 _« Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas Alison ? Elle ne s'ouvrira pas à toi, alors arrête de passer toutes tes nuits à chercher par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables, j'en ai marre de passer toutes mes nuits seule._

 _-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas lâcher cette histoire Léa._

 _-Elle est en train de te bouffer Alice, alors trouves une solution ou décroches._

 _-Elle se braque à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet de son homosexualité, même après une dizaine de rendez-vous elle refuse de s'ouvrir._

 _-Tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment ?_

 _-Secret médical Léa._

 _-Tu peux bien me le dire à moi, lui dit sa compagne en s'approchant d'elle_

 _-Non Léa, et n'insiste pas sinon tu dormiras sur le canapé._

 _-Hermione Granger ? C'est elle qui te pose autant de problèmes ?_

 _-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser la légillimancie sur moi ?_

 _-À peu près autant de fois que moi je t'ai dit d'arrêter de tout prendre sur toi._

 _-C'est ça, murmura la psychomage »_

Elle avait réussi à la faire parler ; à partir du moment où Hermione avait compris qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle s'était ouverte. Et depuis, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Alison esquissa un sourire et rangea le dossier d'Hermione dans un tiroir de son bureau, elle devait vraiment apprendre à ranger plus souvent les dossiers de ses patients.

 _Alison attrapa un autre dossier, c'était celui de l'une de ces anciennes patientes. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et vit un homme entrer. Il était grand, avec des cheveux noirs incoiffables. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle, et lui demanda : « Vous êtes bien Alison Martin, psychomage et résident dans les Pyrénées ?_

 _-Oui c'est bien moi, et vous êtes ?_

 _-James Potter, le bureau des aurors m'a chargé d'une affaire n'ayant jamais été résolue. Vous avez suivi Hermione Granger en tant que psychomage il me semble._

 _-Oui, pendant un peu plus de deux ans._

 _-D'après votre secrétaire, elle venait parfois vous voir aux heures de vos rendez-vous alors qu'elle n'en avait pas._

 _-Je lui avait dit de venir me voir si jamais ça n'allait pas. Certains de mes patients préfèrent avoir cette sécurité, en cas de problèmes._

 _-Je vois, vous avez aussi suivi Susan Bones à la même époque je crois. »_

 _Alison laissa tomber le dossier par terre, il y avait écrit dessus : « SUSAN BONES »_

 _Interrogatoire d'Alison Martin par l'auror Potter le 28 Mars 2027_


	4. Action

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Nothern, mon bêta-reader, pour la correction de ce chapitre. Il est important pour la suite, étant donné que vous allez enfin revoir Susan, qui je vous le rappelle est censée finir avec Hermione au bout de cette histoire, qui n'aurait dut être qu'un OS à la base. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés, et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Action**

Hermione rentra dans la salle d'attente, elle avait un peu d'avance, comme à son habitude. Elle préférait toujours avoir quelques minutes d'avance, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec d'autres personnes. Mais aujourd'hui elle était seule.

La lionne ressortit une petite heure plus tard, sereine. Elle était encore perturbée par ce qu'il lui était arrivée la veille

 _Hermione sortait du hall du ministre de la magie français quand elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et l'autre personne lui dit : « Regardes où tu vas la prochaine fois Granger, le monde ne tournes pas autour de toi. »_

 _C'était sa voix, elle pouvait le parier. Elle se retourna vers cette personne et lui dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bones ?_

 _-Mes allés et venus ici ne te regardent pas Granger, tu passeras le bonjour à Parkinson de ma part. »_

 _Il était vrai que Pansy Parkinson et elle avaient vécu en colocation à une époque, mais la serpentarde avait fini par rejoindre sa famille maternelle, en Mongolie._

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Gabrielle et Anaïs Garcia. Toutes deux travaillaient aux affaires magiques internationales, et l'affaire qui les amenaient à se rencontrer était des plus délicates. Anaïs travaillait à l'ambassade de France au MACUSA. C'était elle qui avait lancé l'alerte après avoir reconnu des similitudes entre les meurtres de Marseille et les trois de Los Angeles, dans un quartier sorcier du sud de la ville. À chaque fois les victimes avaient été attirées dans des endroits déserts, mais le plus étrange aux yeux des moldus était qu'elles avaient toutes les yeux vitreux. Le MACUSA et le ministère français voulaient que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas, en tout cas que le nom du possible coupable reste secret.

Hermione s'installa à la table qu'Anaïs et Gabrielle avaient réservés dans un superbe fast-food désert à cette heure-là. Gabrielle était déjà installée, il ne manquait plus qu'Anaïs. Hermione demanda à son amie : « Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir l'ouverture de cet endroit un dimanche matin à 9h30 ?

-Anaïs a utilisé un petit sortilège de confusion, le MACUSA lui a obtenu une dérogation pour utiliser certains sortilèges.

-Qui est votre suspect ?

-John Taylor, un proche conseiller du président.

-Le numéro 3 au MACUSA ? demanda Hermione stupéfaite

-Lui-même

-Quel est le plan ? demanda la lionne

-Deux aurors chacune, et on disparaît. Anaïs a déjà disparut de la circulation. On ne communique que par Pessimago et on se rencontre pas.

-Ça me vas, je commençai à en avoir marre de tout ses politiques de toute façon.

-À qui le ds-tu, au moins les moldus se regroupent par idéologie. Quand je lis des rapports de nos agents en Angleterre, j'ai envie de tout claquer.

-Que tu crois Gabrielle. Qui sont les victimes en France ?

-4 moldus, mais c'est bizarre, je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu l'un des noms.

-Lequel ?

-Thomas.

-Tu crois que je peux prendre avec moi un auror anglais ? »

 _« L'affaire John Taylor, elle doit remonter à plus de vingt ans maintenant. Mon grand-père maternel faisait parti des victimes, il était en vacances à Marseille au moment du premier meurtre. Lorsque Hermione m'a contacté, je n'en revenait pas. J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour elle, mais sa disparition m'avait inquiété._

 _-C'était votre première grosse affaire il me semble._

 _-Oui, et l'une des plus dures. Non seulement nous étions devenus invisibles. Mais en plus nous devions composer avec un électron libre._

 _-Un électron libre ?_

 _-Bones, Susan Bones._

 _-Encore, souffla-t-il avec lassitude »_

 _Interrogatoire de Dean Thomas par l'auror Potter du 5 mai 2027_


End file.
